Our Secret Spot a high school civil war
by SnowFairyPrincess
Summary: Natsu on top in the social status and leader of the most feared group. Lucy book nerd at the bottom of social structure along with her friends. These two have no relationship at all in school yet outside their best friends, but what if someone finds out that the top rank is hanging out with a lowly nerd could this start a civi war? of course Nalu,Gale,Jerza and Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing of Fairy Tail**

Everyone was talking peacefully among themselves when they walked

"run"

"idiot move faster"

"we're gonna get caught"

the students pushed to the sides afraid of getting in the way of the_ Dragons(Natsu,Gajeel,Gray,Sting,Rogue,Laxus,and Cobra)_

**Natsu- leader of the dragon**

**Gajeel- second in charge**

**Gray-natsu best friend gets the same treatment as him**

**Sting- looks up to nastu**

**Rogue- best friend of sting**

**Laxus- likes to get into fights**

**Cobra- same as Laxus like to get into fights**

"man these guys are nothing but cowards! right Natsu-san" Sting said

Natsu just kept walking

"how is he are leader agin the guys barley talks" Cobra said

"come on you guys you all know if we ever try to fight we'd lose fast" Sting said

"oi salamander talk already!" Gajeel yelled scaring a couple of students

"man you guys are annoying" Natsu said

"Your the annoying one!" Gajeel said

a flash of blonde hair caught his eye

"lets go this way" Natsu said walking down a different way

"Natsu why are you always changing the way we walk to class if I get another detention my dads going to kill me" Sting said

Natsu said nothing and kept walking

"Lu-chan have you read the book I lend you yet" Levy said

"Hm yeah I finished here" Lucy held out the book

"how do you read so fast this is 615 pages" Levy said

"I'm always looking forward to the ending so I can't stop once I start" she said almost walking into a wall

"well I can tell you didn't get any sleep" Levy giggled and soon did Lucy

"oh if it isn't the two nerds of the school" Sting called out

"hey shrimp" Gajeel said

"don't call me shrimp metal face" Levy said her face mad with anger

Lucy looked at Natsu and he looked at her, his eyes said 'sorry'

"I'm bored let's just get to class" Natsu said

"you got to be kidding Natsu-san they-"

"I said I'm bored" he cut him off sending him listen to me or die glare

"you got lucky this time shrimp" Gajeel said and patted on her head

"I hate him"Levy said through her teeth

Natsu looked back into Lucy's eyes he could tell what she was saying 'thanks' he smiled and kept walking

**skip to lunch**

"Gajeel is such a metal head" Levy sitting down with her usual group that consisted of her and Lucy's friends: Erza, Mira, Juvia, and Wendy

"is Gajeel making fun of the students again because I will personally take care of him" Erza said with an evil glint in her eyes

"you know I wouldn't mind this-"

"Levy-chan" Lucy said

"no Erza I can deal with it myself"

"Juvia doesn't understand them"Juvia said

" they're just of idiot who thick they can mess with anyone they want" Erza said taking a bite of her cake

"well you know I've never seen Natsu do anything bad to others yet he's their leader" Mira said with I smile, you could her her fans taking pictures

"yeah it always seems he tries to avoid it even the nerd" Levy said

"you mean us" Juvia said

Lucy smiled "Lu-chan why are you smiling" Levy asked

"oh it's nothing just remembering a part from that book" She said

and they continued their lunch talking about why the guys here are idiots

**school over**

"Bye-bye Lu-chan" Levy waved good bye

"Bye Levy-chan" she said back, once she saw that no one was around she ran through the streets until she came to be on top of a hill just outside of town

"you made it" Natsu said

"of course we don't get to hang out in school" Lucy said back

the told each other the stupid things that happen in their class

"-and he had to to the nurse afterwards" Natsu said laughing along with Lucy

"that's crazy" she said

"I wish we could do this in school" Natsu said

"me to,but we both know what would happen if anyone saw us as friends" she frowned at the thought

"I hate social statuses I don't even know how I got on top" Natsu said

"the world can't except you being with a nerd" Lucy said with a sad smile

"you're not a nerd your Luce and my best friend" Natsu said giving her his famous grin

"really does Gray know about this" Lucy said dramatically

"ice princess aitn't my friend!" He said

the both ended up laughing before the went their separate way

"Natsu!" Lucy called out from across the street

he look "thanks for protecting Levy and me"

"no problem Luce" and he walked away

she watched him until he was out of sight 'I'm lucky to be his friend, but it take a miracle to be more' she thought little did she know Natsu thought the same.

**short,but I'll add note in the later chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiro mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Lucy POV**

I wish I could talk to Levy-chan about these feeling I'm sure she'd knock some sense into me

"Lu-chan what are you thinking about?" Levy asked

"eh what"

"you've spaced out for three of our periods" she said as we walk out of class

"that's because"

because of what?! I can't tell her about Natsu what do I do!

"I'm thinking of the dance that's coming up it's only three-week away"

Yes good this is good

"really you've never cared about dances before"she said

Why why can't my life be easier

"well we aren't going to be in high school forever so I just thought we should enjoy ourselves more"

Where do I get all these good ideas from

"yeah we should who says nerds like us can't have fun we're going to that dance for sure"

Great now I have to go to a dance bad idea bad

"would you shut up shrimp" Gajeel said

"why don't you mind your own business bolts for brain" Levy said back

"at least I don't use my brains for useless stuff like reading"

"reading is fun you probably can't even read"

"Levy-chan our next class" I said

"this isn't over tin man" Levy said as I pulled her away

"you should be more careful we've been lucky they haven't done anything awful to us"

thank you Natsu

"yeah sorry it's just that he makes me so mad" Levy said and she looked like fire was surrounding her

splash

"Juvia why'd you splash water on my face" Levy said

"sorry but it look like you we're on fire" Juvia said

"hey Juvia ready for gym"

"yes Juvia heard today we're going to swim" Juvia said with sparkles in her eyes

"then let's go!"

**Natsu POV**

"Dam shrimp" Gajeel said

shrimp? that means he ran into Lucy

"your wasting your time thinking about"

"yeah whatever I heard her saying to bunny girl about wanting to go to the dance"

dance? Lucy at a dance in a dress looking cute No stop thinking about that!

"really nerds like those they'd probably end up reading in the corner" Sting says

Lucy doesn't always read she can have fun like anyone else

"let's just go" I said

"I'll see you guys later I heard that we're doing swimming for gym" Sting said

swimming Lucy in a swim suit stop it!

"Natsu-san why are you banging your head against the wall?"

"huh?" when did I start doing that "the wall was annoying me"

"I'd really hate to be someone who annoys Natsu-san"

"yeah"Rouge agreed

I can't get that image out of my head

**At Lunch Lucy's group**

"so what do you guys think should we go" Levy said

"are you kidding me" Mira said in a dark voice

"I've been waiting for you guys to be interested in dances forever This is great I have the perfect dress designs oh and that be perfect for Erza" and Mira went to her own little world

"Juvia is worried would we even fit in" Juvia said

"and I'm tiny and I feel like I'd get squished by everyone" Wendy said

"nope we're going and we're gonna make the the best night ever!" Levy said

"isn't that what prom is for" everyone said excluding Levy

**At lunch with the Dragons**

Natsu chugs down some hot sauce

"why not try drinking water like a normal human" Gray said

"why not try eating a hotdog instead of a snow cone like a normal person" Natsu said

"what you say flame head"

"you heard me ice princess"

"and they fight" Cobra said

"do they always have to fight like this" Laxus said

"they're really noise" Gajeel said and he heard a small voice

"is that shrimp yelling again"

"you seem to be bothered by her a lot" Cobra said

"no way do you like her man" Sting began laughing like a maniac

"WHAT HELL NO! a shrimp like that I'd rather kiss the dirt" Gajeel said

"that's what you say but I'm sure we could use your face for barbecue" Cobra said

"shut up!"

"this group is never quiet" Laxus said

**school has ended and now in the ****secret place**

"so Luce I heard your going to the dance" Natsu said

"yeah it's my own fault I got into that mess" Lucy said

"you know dances can be fun and I won't let we sit in a corner okay"

"how'd you know my plan" Lucy said and they laughed

"you think we can hang out at the dance" Lucy said

"if we can avoid everyone student there then yes" Natsu said

"it won't be any fun like that" Lucy

"I know we can hang out outside I'm sure we could still hear the music" Natsu said

"since when do you come up with the ideas" Lucy said with an accusing tone

"I have a brain and I can use it!" they began to laugh again

"I really like this place" Natsu said laying his head on Lucy's lap slowly falling asleep

"me too"Lucy said as she began to play with his hair

"no way!" Natsu woke up and Lucy jumped

"Natsu and Lucy!?"

**I hoped you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiro own Fairy Tail **

**enjoy**

"Natsu and Lucy!?"

the two looked behind them to see a familiar blue haired girl

"Wendy!?" they said

"S-sorry!" she said and ran

"no wait Wendy!" they chased after her

'I didn't see anything I didn't see anything I didn-' her thoughts stop as she tripped and fell

"ow" she said standing back up

"WENDY!" the two tackled her back down

"I didn't see anything happening" Wendy cried

**note the dragged her back up**

"why'd you climb all the way up here?" Natsu asked unintentionally scaring her

"Natsu let me talk to her your reputation is scaring her" Lucy said

"how's that my fault!"

"So Wendy what are you doing here?" Lucy asked

"I-I always see Lucy-san going up here so I thought maybe it has a nice view and sorry!" Wendy bowed

"it's fine just you can't tell anyone I hang out with Natsu up here okay"

"o-okay"

"now then Wendy this is Natsu he isn't as bad as everyone says"

"what do you mean by as bad?" Natsu said

"I already knew that" Wendy said

"really?" Lucy said

"me and Natsu are cousins so I already knew, but when i heard that he's a dragon by Levy and Erza I got scared" she said

" I don't even do anything to them!" Natsu said

"Natsu you never told me Wendy was your cousin!?" Lucy said

"I thought she already told you" he looked over at Wendy

"well I thought since no one in the group likes them you wouldn't of liked me being related to one of them" little tear formed in her eyes

"i would of still liked Wendy even if I didn't have a good relationship with Natsu"

"but iI still don't want people to know"

"okay aslong as you keep my secret I'll keep yours"

"it'll be dark soon lets go" Natsu said and they all went their separated ways

**Next day at school**

"I hate that ironed face fr-"Levy started mumbling and Lucy couldn't understand her anymore

"you two seem o all ways fight when you meet don't you ever get tried of it" Lucy said

Levy just pouted "I know just ignore him overtime you meet I'm sure it'd annoy him" Lucy said and Levy nodded in agreement

"hey shrimp move it already" Gajeel came up behind them

Levy simply looked to Lucy and started talking about a book

"oi shrimp!shorty!squirt!small fry!Hey!" no matter what he said she kept talking

"what's-"

"Gajeel isn't our class this way" Natsu pointed in the opposite direction

"whatever" and Gajeel left

once they knew he couldn't hear them they burst into laughter

"that was hilarious" Lucy laughed

"I can't believe how fun that was he was so mad i thought his head would explode"

and they kept laughing till the got to class receiving weird looks from their peers

**Dragons at lunch**

"that shrimp" Gajeel mumbled while chowing down food

"you and your girlfriend fight again" Sting said and got a hard chicken leg bone to the face

"you wanna say that again punk"

"you don't need to be so mad she just ignored you" Gray said

Gajeel tried to think of a come back but he couldn't argue with that

"do you really want her attention that bad" Cobra said

not knowing what to say he started eating savagely again

"love sick" they all said

"you bastards want to die!" Gajeel said

**Nerds at lunch**

"it was so much fun watching his face get all angry that" Levy finish her story of what happened earlier today

"Juvia wonder why Gajeel picks on Levy like that is it for attention" Juvia said

"no i think it's to just pissed me off" Levy said with her hand turing into a fist

"seriously though all the men at this school annoy some way or another" Erza said

"what about Jellal" Mira said with the I'll make you a couple no matter what face

"Je-Jellal isn't so bad I guess" Erza began to blend into her hair

"it's a good thing he isn't with the dragons isn't it" Juvia said

"yeah you can't ever trust a dragon" Levy said

'Lucy-san i understand now why this is your biggest secret' Wendy thought

"what about you Wendy?" Mira said

"sorry what" "which one of the dragons get your blood boiling"

"I don't know" Wendy said eating her sandwich

"ah I see they all do then"

"y-yes"Wendy said

"what about you Lu-chan which just get's you heart beating so fast and your blood boiling" Levy asked

'heart beating' "I guess that'd be Natsu" Lucy said

"the man at the top I can see why you'd hate him"

'sorry Levy-chan but think the other way around'

**Last class: teacher Capricorn history**

"in the last test we took I can clearly see who needs help and who has been reading ahead so i have decided to do a little experiment" he said

"Lucy, Erza,Mira,Wendy, Levy,Juvia,Kagura,and Yukino come up here" and they come up

"now class I'm going to assign you girls to study with those who failed the test and those would be Natsu, Jellal,Laxus,Romeo,Gajeel, Gray,Rogue,and Sting"

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

**I hope you enjoy**


End file.
